


Jello Mold

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Just Another Day Off-Planet, M/M, Pre-slash-ish?, Rodney being Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are trapped by an alien entity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jello Mold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to elynross for doing the beta.

The transparent, blue-grey puddle oozed toward them, blocking their exit from the crumbling temple, where they'd retreated after it had... oozed at them threateningly. It looked like a smaller version of the energy creature that they'd found in Atlantis, possibly a distant cousin; Rodney could see sparks dancing around inside the thing's skin and wondered what kind of chemical reaction might cause that. It looked hungry, and Rodney really didn't approve of hungry alien slime molds trying to eat him. Been there, done that. Had no desire to do it again.

"You know, we're faster than it is." John aimed his P90 at the thing. "A couple of good bursts, and we can get out of here." 

"We already tried that." Rodney grabbed John's arm — whoa, nice arm — and shook his head. "That living jello just absorbed the force, remember? Plus there don't appear to be any obvious vital organs to hit." 

Reluctantly, John nodded. "Okay, so what do we do?" He glanced at Rodney's hand, still on his arm, and lifted one eyebrow slightly, but Rodney chose to ignore it. 

It was a really nice arm. 

"Maybe we can distract it with something..." Rodney looked around, and then John was jerking him back out of the way. 

"Rodney, watch it!" he yelled while firing at some sort of furry insect-thing that had dashed out of a space in the crumbling mortar. Brown-grey fur and blood splattered the walls as Rodney muttered, "Wow, you are tense." 

The jello-thing hesitated, then slid sideways, aiming for the carcass and enveloping it. It nearly glowed as they watched the carcass start to disintegrate through its quivering bulk. 

Rodney stared at it. "Gross. And yet kinda cool. You see how it's changing colors? The creature back in Atlantis never did that." 

"Oh, yeah. Cool." John tucked his arm around Rodney's shoulder. "Come on." He glanced at the now bright blue creature. "We don't want to miss dessert." 


End file.
